


Something Worth Fighting For

by okay_sure



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, High School, Inspired by Music, Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_sure/pseuds/okay_sure
Summary: "Nicole wait!" Waverly says as she grabs onto my sleeve. I whip around and she bumps into me. "Waverly, I think you're worth fighting for. Do you really think Champ feels the same?" I say to her. I can tell she wasn't expecting that and her eyebrows shoot to her hairline."You mean everything to me. You, Wynonna, and my car. That's all I have and it is All. I. Care. About. I know it's not as simple as you wanting to be with me. I know it's not simple, but it's got to be better than being slimed on by that trashbag." I can feel the anger dissipating as the tears arrive. My voice is getting desperate and I try to squash it down. Waverly's eyes swim and it hurts to look at her. I take her hands in mine."We can figure it out. We can do anything when we are together. I'll always fight for you." I say staring at Waverly's hands in mine. I raise my eyes to hers and she opens her mouth to respond, my whole heart open for her to destroy."Nicole 'MY NECK, MY BACK, MY PUS-"I wake up with a start. The memory of my last conversation with Waverly before I left for California has been in my dreams for the past week. Always a different ending since I never did get my answer.





	1. Memories Masked as Dreams

"Nicole wait!" Waverly says as she grabs onto my sleeve. I whip around and she bumps into me. "Waverly, I think you're worth fighting for. Do you really think Champ feels the same?" I say to her. I can tell she wasn't expecting that and her eyebrows shoot to her hairline.

"You mean everything to me. You, Wynonna, and my car. That's all I have and it is All. I. Care. About. I know it's not as simple as you wanting to be with me. I know it's not simple, but it's got to be better than being slimed on by that trashbag." I can feel the anger dissipating as the tears arrive. My voice is getting desperate and I try to squash it down. Waverly's eyes swim and it hurts to look at her. I take her hands in mine.

"We can figure it out. We can do anything when we are together. I'll always fight for you." I say staring at Waverly's hands in mine. I raise my eyes to hers and she opens her mouth to respond, my whole heart open for her to destroy.

"Nicole 'MY NECK, MY BACK, MY PUS-"

I wake up with a start. The memory of my last conversation with Waverly before I left for California has been in my dreams for the past week. Always a different ending since I never did get my answer.

I grab my phone and answer without checking who is calling.

"Get up loser. You're going to make us late." Wynonna yells before hanging up. Same Wynonna as always. I had been anxiously awaiting this call. We hadn't talked about if I would still pick them up. Wynonna didn't want to make that assumption for Waverly and well I was too coward to ask her myself. Scared she'd say no. Scared she'd say yes. I guess I got my answer.

I get out of bed and dress in my general attire of jeans, high top Vans, and a button down. Today I'm feeling blues, and my grey Vans perfectly accentuate the light blue of my jeans and the white of my shirt. Last minute I decide to slip my ring on my right hand.

I check out the window, but don't see any car except mine. "Mom's still not home from her bender I see" I mumble to no one. _I really should get rid of that habit._ My phone lights up with Wynonna calling again and I have to roll my eyes at the inappropriate song that starts. I consider not picking up, but then decide that would be worse in the long run. The long run being in 10 minutes when I pick her and Waverly up for school. 

"What is it 'Nonna? Also, thank you for the new ringtone. I'm sure Sheriff Nedley will love it." I say, putting as much sarcasm into my voice as I can. Wynonna cackles on the other side of the phone and I roll my eyes again.

"Loosen up Red. You'll never get a girl with that stick up your butt. And anyways, we both know it's kinda funny." Wynonna responds still chuckling. "Anyways, Okay yes Waverly I KNOW it's supposed to be anyWAY, sorry Waverly is being extra obnoxious. Anyway, I'm calling to see why you and that brown grandma car aren't here yet."

"Buick's aren't grandma cars, they're gangster cars, okay? And we are on our way as long as you have food ready for me. If not, then it will be a while before I leave so that I don't starve to death in first period." I respond as I eat my toast and walk out the door. Waverly always gets up early and makes herself breakfast; since I've been driving her to school she's been making me some also. I don't want to expect it though so I decided to eat something just in case she decided I wasn't worth the extra effort anymore.

"Yeah, yeah. Waverly is already on it. Banana and Nutella on toast. Now hurry up douche-bag." I hear a bleep as the call ends and I smile as I slip my phone into the side of my book bag.

Today might be okay after all. All I have to do is forget about my dream. And that night. And this summer. If I can do that, then everything will be okay.


	2. Connect The Dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m breaking up with Champ. This time for real. It’s the start of junior year and I’m tired of being dragged down.” Waverly says from the backseat. My foot falters on the brake. I glance at the rear view mirror and find my eyes locking with Waverly’s. Wynonna turns around in her seat and looks between the two of us.  
> “Well good babygirl. You know I never liked him, well we never liked him. Okay no one every liked him,” Wynonna says. I kick her in the shin after putting the car in park. “Ouch! I’m happy for you and you deserve better” she finishes by rubbing her shin and glaring at me.  
> “Yeah Waves. I think it’s a good decision to start a great year.” I say trying to keep the smile from my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding myself loving these characters more than I originally thought. Hope you enjoy my midnight writing session!

I turn the music down and text Wynonna that I’m down the road. I slip my phone back into my book bag and turn down the music as I pull into the long dirt driveway. The Earp Homestead is a sight for sore eyes after being gone all summer in California with Nathan. It also happens to be a notorious party spot and the tire marks throughout the yard prove it. I’m careful not to slide into the party grooves as I creep up the drive. 

Before I can put the car in park, Waverly comes dashing out the front door, beautiful brown hair flowing behind her. Long legs exposed due to short jean shorts. Fergalicious starts playing in my head, but I shut it down before it gets stuck. Memories of her legs in between mine flash behind my eyes.

She’s holding my toast in one hand and texting with the other. She takes a second to look up and wave at me as she trots down the stairs. Wynonna comes out a minute later yelling indistinctly back into the house. 

As the sisters get closer, I begin to read their facial expressions. Waverly looks lost in thought, furiously texting and biting her lip. She opens the back door on the drivers side and slides to the middle, her book bag leading the charge. A strange feeling washes over me as she makes her presence known. After not being around her for two months, my whole body is reacting to being even this close.

Wynonna opens the passenger door and slams it after she’s in, still mumbling about whatever her and Gus were fighting about. Her brow is furrowed and she’s radiating negative energy. Usually I would chastise her for slamming the door, but think better of it. Wynonna doesn't give me any greeting other than a grunt. Despite the normalcy of it all, I am glad to be back home. 

”So....how’s everyone’s first day of junior and senior year of school starting out,” I say tentatively. Wynonna and I Facetimed all summer, but after the way Waverly and I left things...well it has been awkward to say the least. 

”Ugh, stop listening to this shit Red. Nobody wants to be depressed this early in the morning.” Wynonna says as she takes out my Trench CD and tosses it on the floor. 

“Wynonna! You can’t just disrespect other people’s property like that!” Waverly exclaims from the backseat.

I cringe and sink a little lower in my seat in a sort of protection from the fight that’s about to start. I can never decide to mediate or just stay out of it. Usually neither end well.

”Would you get off my back and stop being so fucking obnoxious. It’s the first day of school and you’ve already got your panties in a twist. Champ not loosening them up enough these days? First, you’re all over me about calling Nicole. Then, apparently I don’t say ANYWAY right. And now you’re all in a tizzy about a stupid CD. Who peed in your Cheerios?” Wynonna fires back as she searches for the AUX cord to play “appropriate” music. 

Waverly is huffing in the backseat, but gets distracted by her phone before she can respond to Wynonna. I never thought I’d be so thankful to see our high school looming ahead of us. 

“So I’m gonna go with, it could be better.” I say and punch Wynonna’s shoulder with my right hand. She glares at me and starts the music for the last three minutes of the drive to Purgatory High. As the beginning notes of ‘Bambi’ start, Waverly throws her hands in the air and then discards her phone into her bag. 

“I’m breaking up with Champ today okay?” Waverly pronounces from the backseat. “Well, technically I’ve been trying to for the past few weeks, but he won’t believe it over text. So that’s who peed in my freaking Cheerios okay? This time it’s for real. It’s the start of junior year and I’m tired of being dragged down.” She finishes like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

My foot falters on the brake as I pull into a parking spot. I glance in the rear view mirror and find my eyes locking with Waverly’s. Wynonna turns around in her seat and looks between the two of us.  
“Well good babygirl. You know I never liked him, well we never liked him. Okay no one every liked him,” Wynonna says. I kick her in the shin after putting the car in park. “Ouch! I’m happy for you and you deserve better” she finishes, rubbing her shin and glaring at me.

“Yeah Waves. I think it’s a good decision for the start to a great year.” I say trying to keep the smile from my face.


	3. Just a Friend

Every new phase of schooling seemed to always have larger meaning to adults and my classmates than it did to me. The most common question asked of kids is if we are "ready". As soon as you switch from elementary school to middle school I guess something is supposed to drastically change. As if the entire model of our education system has changed. Upon entering high school, the question becomes more frequent. Every grade has the same simple minded, "pubing out" teenagers in it. The basic subjects continue to be taught. Gross lunch is still served. I suppose Wynonna might be right in the aspect that I think "too much". This has always been my mindset and my response when asked The Question. As I walk into my high school for my final year here, my best friend by my side gibbering away, I think I might finally understand the way other people feel. This year I have a best friend, and next year life could get in the way and change that. I am not ready for that change. 

"Yo Bozo, are you listening to me? Stop looking at me like that it's making me uncomfortable" Wynonna says as we reach the front doors.

"Uh ya I'm listening." I say rubbing my neck with my free hand. The other is holding the last few bites of the toast Waverly made for me. _Waverly._ She had dashed a head of us to meet up with Chrissy after handing me the toast. Our fingers had barely grazed each other and I had to look away to hide my blush. Waverly had just smiled and waved as she walked away.

"Well?" Wynonna looks at me expectantly. _Fuck she was talking again._

"Well, what?" I respond. "Are we just going to stand here all day or are we actually going to enter the school?" I say gesturing to the doors in front of us. 

"We aren't going anywhere until you answer me. We have plenty of time to chill out here before first bell. And I need to know before we start this day. I know I'm like a pariah or whatever, but I know that if Waverly actually does it, I won't be able to escape the hob-goblins who want the gossip." Wynonna starts as she drags me over to the front lawn and sits. "So, have you guys been virtually bangin' all summer and that's why she's ending stuff with Chump? After your little _sexcapade_ before you left, I had my doubts it was really over between you two." Wynonna says as she leans back and props her elbows beneath her. She twiddles her fingers at me when she says "sexcapade". Her eyes keep flicking back between my face and her shoes in the grass while she talks.I can feel the excitement oozing off of her. 

"Wynonna! First off, I told you the beginning and end of that whole mess and you know there was no _sex_ involved, okay? You give me too much credit to think that I could have kept that from you. Not after i spilled my guts while high this summer." I say and bump her shoulder. I didn't tell her about me and Waverly or how my feelings had grown for her since I had broken up with Shae, not until my first night in California and Nathan and I smoked weed. She was surprisingly okay with the idea of Waverly and I together and ever since then I have trusted her more fully.

"You know I hate sneaking around. Which is why I cut it off. On top of because I don't fuck with people in relationships. What happened between Waves and me was a mistake, cheating is wrong. Sure I have feelings for her, but I don't know there's just too much there. So to answer your question, no. She's not doing this because of me. Or well as far as I know. We barely talked all summer." I say trying not to jumble my words too much. I drag my hand down my face and stare at my shoes in the grass. I know I started to ramble as my confused thoughts came out, something I try not to do.

"Honestly 'Nonna, I don't know how I feel about any of it. I don't know if I want it to be because of me, because of us so we can be together. I don't know if I want that or not. It's senior year. Maybe I should finally move on. To someone who's actually available, ya know?" I say getting up and brushing my pants off. I'm careful to keep my eyes on my legs as I end the conversation about Waverly. Truth is, it hurts to think about either of those things happening. It hurts worse to think of neither of them happening, though.

"Yeah I know what you mean. And if it's really how you feel then I will drop it, and instead help you get laaiidd!" Wynonna says, grabbing my phone from my bag's side pocket and running into the school with it.

"Wynonna! Damn you!" I yell as I take off after her. I pull open the door and spot Wynonna down the hall texting on my phone. The principal is standing outside the office doors and he gives me a look before I can run down the hall. Before Wynonna, I was a model student, or more accurately, never got caught and seemed like a model student. I start to fast walk, instead of run as I'm sure she did, towards her down the hall, my mind running on what she could be doing. I'm so lost in thought and in my mission to get to Wynonna I don't even notice Champ coming my way. He throws his shoulder into mine, knocking my bag's strap off my shoulder and disrupting my thoughts.

"Hey! Watch where you're going," I say to his back and keep walking. Wynonna looks up from my phone and smirks at me. I'm just a few yards from her when I hear shouting and turn around to see what's going on.

"Champ you're being a little immature. Don't you think that's a more logical reason for this than her? Let's go talk somewhere private. Please, stop yelling." Waverly says from the other side of the hall, right in front of the main staircase and the office. She has her hands out in front of her and her face is a mix of embarrassment and anguish.

"Why!? Why should I be quiet, huh? So much for _just a friend_ ," Champ responds with a sneer, saying the last part with a look my way and a scoff to his friends.

"Champ," Waverly says sternly. She looks at me apologetically, then grabs his hand and pulls him to the gym. All eyes turn to me. At least 40 people witnessed what just happened. By lunch it'll be the talk of the school.

Wynonna comes up behind me and claps me on the shoulder. I had forgotten for a second why I was in such a hurry in the first place. I let her steer me down the hall towards our faded blue lockers. Once I get my combo in, Wynonna leans in to me, close behind the door.

"Still think you had _nothing_ to do with Champ and Waverly?" she says with a wink. 

"Whatever, I didn't know I _did_ okay? Give me my phone back," I say snatching it from her hand and closing my locker door. "What were you doing anyway?" I ask her as we head to the auditorium for the beginning of school assembly. Usually we would skip and smoke, since the first day of school is the same old intros from the teachers, but Wynonna got caught by Gus during the summer and thus has been laying low. 

"I set you up a few profiles to get you out there. And I texted Shae... Which I guess now might be an issue or at least cause one later on. Well whatever, let's stick with the same plan of you getting laid. At least until we know where Waverly stands." Wynonna says mischievously as she searches for a place to sit.

"You know, I think you're enjoying this way too much. Don't you have your own romance issues with Doc and Dolls after how this summer went?" I respond, hoping to deflect further attention on the subject until I have time to figure out how I feel about all of it. We find a spot in the back where the lighting is low. I sink into my seat as people turn to look at me and then quickly away to whisper to the person next to them. 

"Yeah, but your stuff is way more fun since I can't get in trouble for any of it. Look you're a modern famous person," Wynonna says with a toothy grin. 

"Yeah well, we will see how un-involved you stay. Like you said, we don't know where Waverly stands. I could just blame it all on you, ya know. And she likes me more," I whisper to her as the principle starts his opening speech. Wynonna just snorts and pulls out her phone. I roll my eyes at her as I see both Doc and Dolls' names on her screen. My own phone vibrates and I pull it out of my back pocket after a quick scan of the area around us to make sure no teachers are around to snatch it from me.

**Shae: Heyy it's good to hear from you. How have you been since last May? I heard you've already got yourself in a mess with the Earp girl and Champ Hardy ;)**

Before I can respond to Shae I get another message. From Waverly.


	4. Messages of Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been under the weather. I hope you enjoy the new addition and start to piece the story together from their summer break. Let me know what you think in the comments and kudos!

I put my phone down before it uses face recognition and shows me what Waverly has said. I need to prepare myself for that message. For now I decide to ignore it and just respond to Shae. Of course she would know already. Even though we stayed friends after the break up, people still like to spread rumors to us about the other in hopes of getting some drama.

**Nicole: ugh you heard about that already? it's only been like five minutes**

**Shae: Of course, you know how word travels about all of you**

**Nicole: and here i was thinking i was just like everyone else in this school, but fame finds me wherever i go :/**

**Shae: Lol you were destined for fame with those cheekbones and red hair**

I blush and curse myself for relaxing into the comfortable feeling of talking to Shae again. I had missed her and how simple it always was between us. The subtle flirting was enough to distract me from Waverly's message, but she sends another one that reminds me all too soon. And then I receive another with a bleep. I take a deep breath and decide to open it now before I get too far into flirting with Shae to go back without being a dick. I lean over and tell Wynonna about the messages, and she grips my shoulder in excitement. Her hands wrinkle my shirt and I slap her off. "Would you calm down, please? You're stressing me out over here." I say to her.

"Sorry, Dolls got me hooked on 'Big Brother' this summer and since it's been over I've been starved for good, juicy drama. Plus everything is better after a few swigs of this bad boy," 'Nonna says with a tap on the flask in her leather jacket's secret pocket. I roll my eyes at her and put out my hand. Some liquid courage always makes school better. After I've taken three swigs and can feel the heat in my stomach I realize something.

"Wait, did you say DOLLS got you hooked on that show? Xavier Pamela Dolls, most serious guy in the school?" I ask dubiously. I could see Doc watching that show, but not Dolls. Wynonna just nods her head and snatches the flask from my hand.

"Open these damn messages already. You know this is going to be awful for me, being in between you two. Waverly won't leave me alone about it I bet, just like she didn't this summer once you left. Always asking how you were doing and if you'd found someone in Cali. She doesn't know I know by the way, and she tried to hide it under friendly curiosity. And-" Wynonna said as I got to the messages.

"'Nonna, shut up." I say cutting her off. I didn't know Waverly had asked about me, but that's a conversation for later. 

**Waves: Hey, I'm sorry about this morning in the hallway. I don't know why, but I thought he would take it better. I probably should have just waited til after school, but he was adamant, and it kind of felt good to get it over with. Anyway, sorry again**

**Waves: Can we talk later?**

**Waves: Nic, I miss you**

_God, I miss you too_ is the first thought that comes to mind. But it's not as simple as that. Sometimes I really wish we didn't have phones. I understand why the '60s-'90s are romanticized, other than the great music. I look at Wynonna to get her opinion before I reply. It almost feels like getting her blessing more than getting her opinion at this point. 

"Honestly man, I say hear her out. You don't have to make any promises to her or anything, but it would probably help you figure your shit out. I love her, but she's kinda being a real asshole by saying that shit _the same hour_ that she broke up with her boyfriend after not talking to you all summer. Especially after she tried to-" 

"Wynonna, I know. Let's not talk about it right now." I say, cutting off Wynonna again in hopes to keep thoughts of Waverly's body pressed to mine out of my head. 

**Nicole: yeah sure we can talk later. and i'm pretty awesome, who wouldn't miss me? ;)**

Wynonna had gone back to her own phone after I typed the first sentence, but I decided to add the second one because a little flirting never hurts, right? It also keeps me from having to admit I miss her too. Especially if I am keeping my options open, and without Wynonna watching over my shoulder it’s easier to flirt with her baby sister. Before I can put my phone back into my pocket, I get another message from Shae. I had left her on read like an asshole. _Nice one Nicole._

**Shae: I know this might be weird, but ever since I got your message I can't shake the feeling. I missed you. I missed talking to you**

This day might kill me if it's going to be back and forth of two beautiful girls telling me they miss me. I felt like an even larger asshole at this point, because even though I had also missed talking to Shae, I missed Waverly too. 

**Nicole: i get that a lot these days**

**Nicole: ;)**

I had the winky face last minute in hopes to avoid questions about who else would be saying that to me. The principal finally stops his stream of bullshit, and releases us all to our first classes of the year. Wynonna and I both have gym, which makes me regret the drinks from the flask. Hopefully today is just pre-test shit. Wynonna hits me in the shoulder as we stand up and head down the stairs to leave the auditorium. 

"Let's go Casanova. Maybe some lifting will clear your mind." Wynonna says from behind me.

"If you really wanted to help me clear my mind you wouldn't have gotten me tipsy and then signed me up for dating apps and texted my ex all while knowing your sister had been asking about me for the past few months." I respond sarcastically. Wynonna just shrugs with a grin and skips to the gym doors. 

I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket, but decide to shut it off for the day. Or at least until lunch.

 _Ta-ta-ta-tasty, tasty_ plays from the gym doors as Wynonna opens them. Fuck it was going to be a long day.


	5. I've Still Got Faith

The school day passes without further incident besides me having to duck into class rooms whenever Waverly or Shae was in the same hallway as me. It's not like I was avoiding them per-se, more like avoiding the commitment that having a conversation with either of them would undoubtedly settle on my shoulders. Although Waverly had sat with our usual lunch table, she hadn't said anything to me other than asking if my phone was dead. Wynonna had said it would be a mistake to turn it off for the day, but the freedom from the mess I was in was too tempting. Plus she soon became busy with Doc and Dolls who sat in either side of her, and she was too distracted to point out my mistakes. 

Wynonna said she would meet me at the car because she had an 'appointment' so I walk out of school alone and ignore the stares. _Fucking hate this town and their drama. I guess it's better than homophobia though. Of course the boys football team picks that up willingly with Champ leading the charge. Ugh, Champ Hardy-_

"Hey can we have that talk now? Especially since you ignored my texts all day," Waverly says with a smirk, knocking me out of my thoughts. She's standing in front of me with her hands on her hips and before I catch myself I trace my eyes from her legs to her face. 

"Uh, yeah sure. Wynonna said she will meet us at the car, but I bet it will be a while. We can just head there so we can talk in private without all these vultures around."I say with a pointed look at a freshman openly videoing us on Snapchat. Waverly nods and we start walking side by side down the sidewalk heading towards the parking lot. I shove my hands in my pockets to help limit the chance of our arms brushing each other. Just the thought makes me anxious and my heart pound. Waverly tucks some hair behind her ear and smiles at me, albeit slightly awkwardly. 

"So...how was your day?" I start with a glance in her direction and then back at my feet.

"It was good. Despite the morning, and lunch, and a few classes that Champ and his buddies are in. But I guess it could've been worse." Waverly responds with a shrug. We've reached my car and by instinct Waverly comes to my side of the car. I can feel her standing behind me as I unlock the door, my hands shaking slightly. 

"Um you can sit in the front actually since Wynonna isn't here." I say opening the door wide and moving to the side so Waverly can slide over from this side. She blushes and ducks her head with a small "thank you" escaping her perfect lips. I swallow that thought and try and gather myself before sliding in myself and closing the door behind me. The parking lot is starting to clear out after a few minutes of us just sitting in silence. My whole body feels on fire with nerves and I curse myself. Not even a championship basketball game can make me as nervous as Waverly Earp. _Not even Shae._ I shake that thought from my head and swallow hard.

"Wav-" 

"Nicole, I-" We both start at the same time. I run my hand through my hair and release a low nervous chuckle. Some of the tension leaves my body as I look up and catch Waverly's small smile. Our eyes meet and I forget why I've been avoiding her all day. _How could I avoid her?_

"I'm sorry for avoiding you today. I just needed some time. I should've just told you that though instead of turning off my phone." I tell her apologetically, not able to break eye contact. 

"It's okay. I understand and I probably could've handled the whole situation better too. Since I asked for this, um meeting thing, I guess I'll start. I know all of this with Champ and then me texting you seems sudden, but believe me when I say I've been trying to get away from him for months. Ever since your going away party...I know it's not fair to you, to be doing all of this I mean. Especially since we didn't really talk all summer. I just didn't want to make you do something you're not comfortable with. And I didn't want to be a cheater. Or make you a part of it." Waverly says, and looks down at her hands. It takes everything in me to not cover her twiddling fingers with my own.

"Believe me when I say I missed you every day. But 'Nonna, she said you were partying when you weren't working and I didn't want to ruin your summer. Of your chance of you moving on. I'm sorry for that night, and this summer." Waverly looks back up to me and there are tears filling her eyes. This time I do cover her fingers with my hands. 

"Nicole, I-" Waverly starts, but I cut her off. "Shh, I don't blame you. I forgive you Waves" I move to pull her to me. Before I can lift the wheel to scoot easier, my phone starts to ring. "MY NECK! MY BACK! MY PUSS-" cuts off as I pick up the phone, cursing Wynonna for her bad timing. 

"Yo, so Dolls is just going to take me home so you don't have to wait anymore" Wynonna says from the other side of the phone.

"'Nonna, its 3:50. You could've told us that 20 minutes ago" I respond, turning back into my seat fully.

" _US?_ Who is us? Is it Shae? Oh my god did you really shag her first day in?" Wynonna questions excitedly.

"No! No it's not Shae. It's just Waverly" I respond frantically with a glance at Waverly. Her face puzzles. I cringe awaiting the question I'm not prepared to answer.

"Why would Shae be in your car?" Waverly questions me with a look I can't read playing across her face.

"Wynonna I'll call you later" I say and hang up before I can hear her retort. I look at Waverly, but quickly look away as I try and think of a reason other than the truth. "Nicole?" she says skeptically. I think I see her tap her foot, I cringe and prepare myself. I Turn back towards her and open my mouth. Before I can answer her, my phone receives a message. From Shae. I look at Waverly, but her gaze is on my phone.

**Shae: <3**

Waverly looks up at me expectantly. My phone gets another message that draws her attention back to it.

**Shae: I'm glad we got to reconnect today. I really have missed you. And YES lets totally get dinner soon. Call me tonight?**

Waverly picks up my phone and hands it to me. Her shoulders slant slightly away from me and I sigh. "Listen Waves, it's a long story. We just talked a little today." I start, but then something sparks in me. "yeah know, I don't know why I'm defending myself. I can talk to anyone I want. And I shouldn't have to feel bad about it." I say, turning my own body to front and starting the car.

"Well if that's how you really feel, Nicole, just take me home. And I shouldn't have to feel bad for myself to be something I'm not; a second pick." Waverly says with tension in her voice.

"Fine." I say and shift the car into drive. I pull too hard on the shift and the gears whine. 

"Fine." Waverly respond. She crosser her arms and legs and turns her body towards the window. This is already a long drive.


	6. Sneak Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea while intoxicated and just wrote it. this will be cleaned up and added to the next chapter so it's a sneak peak. enjoy unedited thoughts.

Before I can answer my phone call from shae, my door bell rings. I rush down the stairs and answer the door. the last person I expect to see starring back at me; waverly.

"Waves what are you doing her-" I say, but waverly cuts me off. her body crashes into mine, our lips smacking together as we stumble backwards. Waverlys places her hands around my head and keeps our lips tightly together. my legs bump into the stairs and I fall back on them. waverly falls with me, my hands now around her waist. She falls between my legs and her kisses become more frantic. Somany thoughts are running through my head but my body is taking over. I chase waverlys lips as my brain gives up on reason and consequences. I puller waverly to me until our bodies are pressed together. I can feel her thought pressed to the inside of mine. I pull my legs together slightly and she moves hers to straddle me on the stairs. I sit more fully and pull her onto my lap. My hands have a mind of their own because even while my brains screams NO my hands run under waverlys shirt. i turn off my brain and just feel. waverlys soft smooth skin under my fingers and how if i grip just right on her hip shell move into me and if i kiss her jaw her neck falls open for me to continue to kiss. how if i suck a little hard on her neck shell moan in my mouth. finally my brain wins over when Waverlys nails scrape down my back. I pull away and rest my hands on Wavelrys hips.

"I thought you were mad at me and not going to be around me until I made a decision." I say with a smirk at the girl sitting on my lap. wavelry scoots back until shes sitting on the step next to me. "that was a mistake," she starts.

"I want you. this summer you told me you would always fight for me. well it's about time I start fighting for you. so If you don't know if you want me or Shae I will just make this easier but showing you this one fact that i've known for the past year; we are meant to be. It's about time I show you that." waverly says

"but this summer, when I was leaving, you could have told me that but instead you didn't say anything and then wynonna interrupted"I say

"this summer I was scared. I had thought that I had everything I wanted. had pushed my self on cheer leading, an attractive enough boyfriend, and good friends. but i was wrong. there was always something missing. you. but i was scared. You had never shown interest and had only recently been broken up with Shae. and i was scared of ruining our friendship, scared it would change everything" she responds, her hands playing with the collar of my shirt.

"I scare you?" I question grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly.

"No, How much I wanted you scares me. but now I'm more scared of losing you. of missing out on our chance to be together." waverly says. she looks back into my eyes and I lean forward and peck her lips. 


End file.
